clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skydale
Background Skydale was built by Eastern Kanta Penguins after The First Great Snowball War. The island (That was orignally part of Kanta Island.) where the war took place was wrecked, and in a terrible state due to the meddling of The Snowball Groupies. In order to find a new home, they built a airship, which they named Skydale.Not wanting to just leave the small island in a such a state, they actually removed the island and built it into the airship.Skydale went into action as soon as it was finished. The airship and the Easrern Kanta Penguins onboard kept on moving, until they found Antarctica. They found it was too cold, and Skydale returned to the old island. It, was though, decided that Skydale will become a City state, and they proceeded to remove their island from the ocean and install it into their airship. Work on the city was done. It went much better due to the fact that the Skydalians traded with South Island. However, some of the tech was pure Skydalain! When it was finished, nobody could decide on the Government. Some wanted it to be a Republic, while others wanted it to be a Democracy. They soon agreed that they will combine it, and it become a Republican democracy. The current President is Robert Daimien of the Penguin Power Party. His brother, James Daimien, became Vice President, and Metrodog325 became Premier. Involvement Skydale is a major trader with South Island. Many great explorers were born here. Tidalwave11 is famous here, and comes here on special occasions, to cook. A restraunt was made in honor of him, called Tidalwave Fatabous Food (TFF), and it's located in Holo-Bob's Shopping Dash. Skydale itself was involved in the Great Darktonian Pie War, where flew over the realm, launching Combat Airships, and parashooted soldiers from the city. Government Government: Republican democracy Leaders: Coming soon! Voting Type: Bi-partisian semi-presidential system Executive positions: President, Vice President, Premier Legislature: Skydale House :Upper House: Skydale Senate :Lower House: Skydale Representatives There is a President, a Premier, and a Vice President. They are all part of the Executive, though the Premier represents the Legislature. The Legislature is called the Skydale House, and it consists of the Skydale Senate (Upper h:ouse), and the Skydale Representatives. There are 310 seats in the Skydale House; 100 are in the Skydale Senate, and 210 are in the Skydale Representatives. When someone from one house thinks of a new law, both houses discuss it, and decide whether it should go up to the Executive. The Skydale Senate can overide what the Skydale Representatives decide. The Premier then passes it up to the President and the Vice President, and the three vote. No one can overide the choice- not even the President. It's then tested for two weeks, and then, the people comment about the law. The Executive then votes again, and decides whether it should be laid down as law. ---- There are two parties, the Penguin Power Party (PPP or triple P) and the Penguin United Party (PUP). Each have diferent views. PPP perfer to listen to the people. They make their choices, based on what the people comment. They want to maintain their military power, and trade routes. They perfer to go to war for greater good. If they're atacked, they'll fight until they defeat the enemy. They are Republican. PUP perfer to make more choices that will benifit the people. They make choices, without comments from the people. They want to only like to have a strong military on the chances of a war. They concentrate on other issues. They want to maintain relations with other natons. They are Pacift, and they believe that war isn't needed. They'll try to scare the enemy with allies. If they are going to make a choice involving other nations, they'll let the people vote, unless it involves war. They are Democratic. ---- Elections for President are held every four years. In order to run for President, you must be in Skydale Senate, and the members of your party in the Skydale Representatives must approve. The Vice President is chosen by the President. In order to run for Premier, you must be in the Skydale Representatives, and the Vice President must approve. The Vice President and the Premier must be in the same party as the President. Elections for the Skydale Senate are held every year. 200 (100 PPP and 100 PUP) candidates from the Skydale Representatives compete against eachother, along with the 100 trying to keep their position. The top 100 with the most votes keep their positions. Elections for the Skydale Representatives are held every six mounths. 420 (210 PPP and 210 PUP) candidates compete against each other, along with the 210 (this goes for the ones running for the Skydale Senate, as if they loose the Skydale Senate elections, then they may have a chance of staying in he or she's Skydale Representatives position) trying to keep their job. The top 210 with most votes keep their positions. ---- Tech Skydale holds some of the most amzing technology known to penguin kind, even the Dorkugese will agree with that! The first piece of tech is Skydale itself, as it is a massive airship that has an land mass located inside of it. The putside exo skeleton of the airship contains millions of propellors and jets, with a signle, humongous propellor on the underbelly of the ship that keeps the whole place in the air. To ensure the airship isn't forced around by strong wind, huge jets have been put on the front of the ship that rae activated when winds with a high amount of force approach Skydale. The city itself has been put in the middle of ship. The buildings here are built on a landmass that was once some of the remains of Kanta Island. The Eastern Kantas regained the small piece of land after fighting in The First Snowball War, to dirve away The Snowball Groupies. The Kantas proceeded to remove the island from the ocean and install in in Skydale, and began constructuing massive skyscrapers. To give the city an outdoor feel a huge dome has been built into the airship where the Kanta's beloved city is. This dome is also a huge solar panel that absorbs sunlight and turns it into power for the ship. Due to Skydale's proximity to the sun the power bought in comes in huge amounts. During night a hydrogen power unit is activated to continue giving power. Skydale also has holographic TV. All a resident of the airship has to do is install a small hologram projecter and then turn on the televison. It acts like a real tv, but the most special thing about there televisions is that they have a "VR" option, which can be utilised by connecting a pair of VR goggles into the projecter, wearing them, and turn on the TV. The goggles then scan the show that's on pixel by pixel and will create a virtual enviroment of the show to make the viewer feel that they're not just watching the show, they're in the show! On each side of the airship are huge landing strips where smaller airships will come an go, wether it be a buisness trip or just for fun. Each airship has a uniqe name (Pineapple-1, Banana-2 etc.) and uses voice control. Also, on each corner of Skydale are giant greenhouses that houses endangered plants and animals, so that if the ones on land die out, the eastern kantas can just put the ones on their greenhouse on the gorund to replace them. Also, using advandced water technology, they can convert soil and rocks into fresh, safe, drinking water. (FACT: 97% of the water in Skydale is made this way. Rooms The City: The main area of all the airship. Most of the residental area is here. From here, you can accsess any other part of the ship. Holo-Bob's Shopping Dash: A humongous shopping mall in the middle of the airship. There are a huge variety of shops here, and there is more evidence of technoligal advancements. (There are windows with a hologram of the outdoors, and all the mall security are robots.) The Medical Quarter: The Hospital of the airship. There is a vaccine and cure for nearly every disease here. The Landing Strips: The Landing Strips for the smaller airships. Long Way Down Lounge: A huge recreational centre found next to the mall. There are several things to do here, such as play some pool, have a coffee or play holographic chest. Work Quarter: Where most of the workplaces and schools are. The schools here offer some of the best education. Power Room: The room containg the hydrogen units that are used during night. Janitor's Closet: The smallest room in the airship. Contains a desk, a shelf full of stuff and several classical music tracks. The Surveillance Quarter: Thus room ensures that Skydale is safe at all times, as it keeps track of outside for possible threats. The Cockpit for the entire airship is here aswell. The Greenhouses: The four greenhouses that contain endangered plants and animals. The Room of Space Exploration: The room where employees of the Stars and Space Exploration program communicate with their astronaunts, who have been launched into space by shuttle. Skydale House, Senate and Representatives: The location for most of the political factor of Skydale. Residence of The President: The house of Skydale's President. Apartment Quarter: The rooms where the rest of the residental housing is. Elevator Quarter: A room which has elevators used for travel throughout the airship. Military Army The army is composed of volunteers from Skydale. They're well trained in the art of Card-Jitsu. The army only have paratroopers, which drop in from Skydale and other airships. There are also Pie Tanks and many others, which are dropped too. Airforce The airforce is the third strongest in Antarctica, and the strongest in the Kanta Island area. They provide protection to their neighbours, and if needed, Antarctica. The Airforce is composed of Airships, and airplanes are launched from the airships. Navy Skydale has no navy. Skydale needs no navy, though the airships are considered to be part of the navy. Culture *Eastern Kanta penguins are very offended if you reference their airship as a "zeppelin". It's not a zeppelin, it's a BLIMP, so get that right! ** Technically, Skydale is actually a semi-rigid airship, with a flexible framework to help support the landmass in the airship's center. Zeppelins are rigid airships (they have firm frameworks) and blimps are non-rigid airships (they rely on the pressure from their lighter-than-air gas to keep their shape). Inhabitants Villains Trivia Category:Countries Category:Rooms Category:Aircraft